A Reunion to Remember
by SilkBourne
Summary: Even after years, the Great General Iroh, Dragon of the West, is still reeling over his son's tragic death. What happens when Lu Ten appears seemingly alive, and whole? OneShot! Please R/R!


"Happy birthday, my son." said Iroh softly, "If only I could've helped you. . ."

His voice shook, as tears streamed down his aged face, falling into his gray beard. Sobs threatened to overwhelm him, but he remained strong for the song he had to sing. A song of so many memories. . .

_"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow_

_ Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam _

_ Little soldier boy, come marching home _

_ Brave soldier boy, come marching home. . ."_

As his voice faded, his body began to wrack with sobs, and his heart felt heavy. Shoulders slumped in despair, and complete defeat, he had never felt a pain such as this.

Lu Ten.

His son. His only son.

Why the young man was taken from him at the prime of his life, Iroh did not know. The only thing he did know, was that Lu Ten was gone.

And, he was never coming back.

"I am so sorry, Lu Ten. Forgive me." Iroh sobbed, as he put his face in his hands.

_There's nothing to forgive._

Iroh looked up. That voice. . . It was impossible.

And, yet he had heard it. Unless it had been a figment of his imagination. But, he couldn't think like that. Not now. Not when he was so close to hear that wonderful voice, after so many years of pain and suffering. . .

_ Father._

"Lu Ten." Iroh whispered, "Is that you, my son?"

There was a soft chuckle. It made the leaves on the tree Iroh was under blow gently. It had a musical feel to it. Even the long grass had moved with the chuckle. Such a wonderful, and beautiful sound. . .

_Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to, father?_

Iroh managed a small smile, "How can I know it truly is you, and not some spirit to torment me? It has happened. . . on more than one occasion."

There was a silence. It had lasted for what seemed like hours, and Iroh thought the wonderful voice had left him in his misery. . .

_You sang the song._

It was a simple answer.

Too simple.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes red and puffy from mourning. "I did. And, what, may I ask, would be so special about that?"

_You sang it to me when I was a boy. You would bring me tea when it was time to sleep, and you would sing it. Sometimes, we sang together._

"Spirits." Iroh breathed, more tears threatening to fall. "What kind?"

_Excuse me. _

"What kind of tea?" Iroh whispered. "If you are my son, you would know what my favorite tea was. You would know what I served and how I made it. Tell me what kind the tea was, then show yourself. My son, or not."

More silence. Only the occasional cooing of a bird seemed to be the only sound that had been made.

_Jasmine. Jasmine tea. And, every time you made it, you would an extra tea leaf, for good luck. You told me once that my mother had asked you to do that, since she thought tea was bland. After her passing, you did so ever since. . ._

"Spirits." said Iroh again. His son. . . The tears fell. "Lu Ten. . . Show yourself."

_As you wish. _

He felt a strong wind, almost blowing his hat off his head. The sound of a tsungi horn filled the air, to welcome an unearthly presence.

A handsome, young man appeared. His body was not one of this world, but it wasn't. . . unearthly. It was almost transparent, yet it looked as if you could touch him. His dark hair was tied in a top knot, his side-burns reaching from his ears to his smooth, angular jawline. His eyes were the only thing that truly looked normal. . . They were a beautiful brown, with flecks of gold. Warm, and welcoming, but sad as well. . .

He wore the clothes of a Fire Nation soldier. A sword was surprisingly attached to his waist.

He walked gracefully to the old man, smiling softly. "Hello, father. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

Speechless, Iroh stood shakily, and walked over to Lu Ten. . . his son.

"Lu Ten." Iroh reached out his hand to touch his son's face, and was relieved to feel warm flesh under his fingertips. "My son." He came closer, his hands trembling with fear, and excitement.

Lu Ten's gaze never left his father's face, and his warm smile never disappeared. "It's me, father." whispered Lu Ten, "I'm here."

From then onward, those were the most comforting words Iroh had heard in his lifetime.

Unable to contain his joy any longer, Iroh wrapped his arms around Lu Ten, and buried his aged face into the strong shoulder of his son.

Fresh tears had streamed down his father's face, and Lu Ten patted Iroh's shoulder comfortingly. He heard many mumbling from the old General, and it broke his heart to hear such things coming from the man he still looked up to.

"My son, my son. I'm so sorry, my boy. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. It was my fault. All my fault." Iroh cried, his voice trembling, "Don't leave me. . . Not again. . ."

"I told you before, father," said Lu Ten gently, "There's nothing to forgive. My. . . passing was not your fault. Whatever guilt you feel is that of your subconscious."

"No. . . If I had not been such a fool. . . You would still be alive, today, my son."

"If I were still alive, young Zuko would have been forgotten. Abused, and tormented under his father's gaze. He needs you, father. You are not useless. You have nurtured the future ruler of our nation. Nourishment he so desperately needed." said Lu Ten, once again patting Iroh's shoulder comfortingly. "Besides, Zuko needs you too. Even though, he's too stubborn to admit it."

Iroh managed a light chuckle, and he already felt his heavy heart lightening in his son's warm presence. Feeling his love, and forgiveness. "I admit your cousin is quite. . . pigheaded. But, sometimes it is a good thing. He's strong willed, in his heart, and mind."

Lu Ten nodded, "Exactly. You are his uncle. A wise man, and his teacher. He may not realize it now, but in his heart, he knows you are more of the father he needed than Ozai ever was."

Iroh sighed, "Perhaps, Lu Ten. But, did you have to die, for me to take Zuko in? Did I have to feel such pain at the loss of my only child?" He stroked his son's face, and he felt whole again. Complete, and happy.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lu Ten said quietly, and he could see the shock and pain in Iroh's eyes. He quickly explained, "I am your son. Your only son. You never thought you had enough room for another. Only me. But, when I died, your heart longed to be needed again. To have a young boy not to replace me, but have another place in your heart. Zuko was the boy. And, I know you think of him as your own. . ."

"But, he could never replace you, my son." Iroh whispered.

Lu Ten smiled, "I know, father. I know. I was never mad. I was pleased that you found happiness again. You found some sense of peace without my presence."

Iroh nodded, "I admit, even though I am here. . ." He gestured to the large city of Ba Sing Se. "as a refugee. . . I am. . . overjoyed to have Zuko with me. Another young person to keep me on my toes. . ." He chuckled briefly, "Although, I would love to have you back again. . . I know you cannot come back." He raised an eyebrow, "Can you?"

Lu Ten shook his head sadly, "I regret to say I cannot. I shouldn't have come here at all, to be honest. But, I thought it would be nice, since the last time I saw you was in the Spirit World." It was Lu Ten's turn to raise his eyebrow. A trait he had perfected and learned from his simple gesture said it all.

Iroh smiled, "That is a story for another day, when I can truly be reunited with my son." He tousled the young man's hair fondly, and Lu Ten only shook his head.

"You completely messed up my top knot." He grumbled, but his smile gave everything away.

Iroh laughed. His heart swelling with joy, and he once again embraced his son. "I am glad that you came, Lu Ten. I am at peace, now that I have finally seen you again. . . I have heard your voice. . ."

"For what it's worth, father," said Lu Ten, letting go of his father, "I'm glad I did too." He turned to the setting sun. "I must go now." He put a strong hand on Iroh's shoulder, and squeezed it. "I will see you again. . ."

"I pray that it is soon." said Iroh, touching Lu Ten's face one last time. . .

"Farewell, my son. Be safe. . ."

Lu Ten nodded, giving one last smile, "You too. Goodbye, dad. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo. . . What did you think? I hope it was entertaining! I almost cried while writing this :'( But, it's a happy ending. . . I think. Oh well, enough of my rambling! Thank you for reading! Please RR! :D**


End file.
